Insomnie
by monnalisa
Summary: L'histoire débute pendant l'initiation, après l'étape 1 et après la petite visite de Tris à Caleb chez les érudits. Un soir alors qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir, elle tombe par hasard sur Eric dans la salle d'entrainement.
1. Insomnie

**Il s'agit d'une fiction sans prétention. J'avais juste envie d'explorer un peu la "relation" entre Tris et Eric. Bien sûr je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers de Veronica Roth.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Tris se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement. Malgré l'heure tardive, l'insomnie la tenaillait. Impossible de dormir dans le dortoir avec Peter, Drew et … surtout Al à côté. Un tourbillon incessant d'émotions faisaient rage en elle : l'impuissance, la peur, la colère, Quatre… Un peu d'exercice la calmerait et gagner du muscle ne lui ferait que du bien.

Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée à en juger par les bruits sourds qu'elle percevait. Quelqu'un matraquait de toutes ses forces le sac de frappe. Quatre ? Elle espérait presque. Tris ne voulait pas se faire surprendre. Elle s'approcha prudemment, sans bruit, pour tenter de distinguer plus précisément la personne, faisant bien attention de rester dans l'ombre.

Eric ! Il s'agissait d'Eric ! Ses poings s'arrêtèrent soudainement de frapper et elle crut être démasquée. Mais Eric se contenta simplement de retirer son T-Shirt dévoilant son torse musclé. Sous l'effet de la surprise et de la chaleur qui envahissait son corps, Tris déglutit péniblement, le souffle presque coupé. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'elle voyait le torse nu d'un homme. Occurrence quasi impossible dans son ancienne faction, les altruistes, à moins d'être marié bien sûr. Les audacieux n'étaient pas exhibitionnistes, mais ils étaient plutôt à l'aise avec leur corps. Etant donnée leur pratique sportive intensive, ils étaient de manière générale assez agréables à regarder et Eric n'échappait pas à la règle. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais envisagé le jeune leader sous cet angle auparavant, elle devait admettre objectivement qu'il était incontestablement bien bâti. Et Tris ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer bien qu'il soit… Eric.

La jeune femme s'admonesta intérieurement de se laisser dominer ainsi par ses hormones. Sans succès néanmoins, puisqu'elle s'approcha involontairement un peu plus, afin d'améliorer son point de vue. Toutefois elle ne fut pas assez discrète et Eric capta sa présence.

« Qui est-là ? » lança-t-il d'une voix ferme et forte. Il ne pouvait distinguer avec précision la silhouette de Tris dissimulée dans l'ombre. La jeune femme évalua rapidement ses options. D'une part, elle ne faisait rien de mal et elle n'était pas soumise à un couvre-feu. D'autre part, si elle tentait la fuite, ses chances de lui échapper sans se faire repérer étaient minces. De plus, cela le rendrait suspicieux à son égard. Mieux valait lui faire face. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à elle, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Elle s'avança donc dans la lumière s'exhortant à regarder juste au-dessus de sa tête afin d'éviter à la fois son torse séduisant et son regard perçant.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je voulais m'entraîner. » Mieux valait ne pas donner de détail et lui révéler la raison pour laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et se trouvait ici.

« Un bon point pour toi. » S'étonna-t-il.

« Je veux me maintenir en forme. » Argumenta-t-elle.

Elle éprouvait des difficultés à ne pas laisser vagabonder ses yeux curieux et avides sur le torse d'Eric, ce qui rendait le jeune leader suspicieux. Il s'approcha d'elle, tel un prédateur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle persistait à le regarder sans le regarder, mais à cette distance, difficile de ne pas succomber à la tentation. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux se perdirent et admirèrent, malgré elle, le dessin subtil de ses pectoraux recouverts d'une fine toison virile. Ce qui contrastait avec le torse imberbe de Quatre, se fit-elle la remarque. Eric capta son regard et le feu monta aux joues de la jeune femme. Pas besoin d'être un érudit pour comprendre ce qui mettait la jeune initiée en émoi.

« Dois-je me préparer à parer une tentative de m'embrasser ? » L'interrogea-t-il un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, faisant référence à l'excuse que Quatre lui avait fournie pour sa petite escapade chez les érudits pour voir Caleb.

Embarrassée, elle bredouilla un non indistinct, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus l'envie d'Eric de s'amuser à ses dépens.

« Puisque tu es ici, tu vas me servir de partenaire d'entraînement. »

« Ah oui ? » Répondit-elle espérant ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Un petit combat, juste toi contre moi. »

Finalement la perspective de dormir dans la même pièce que Peter, Drew et Al était plus rassurante.

« Un problème ? » Il sourit, une lueur d'anticipation dans les yeux.

« Peut-être que je devrais rentrer au dortoir pour dormir. » dit-elle sans réfléchir.

« Tu as peur ? » Sa voix se fit menaçante.

Elle répondit par la négative.

« Je ne t'accaparai pas longtemps. » Lui promit-il.

C'était justement ce qu'elle craignait. Malgré ses progrès, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Eric. De plus, la perspective d'un corps à corps avec le jeune leader torse nu ne l'enthousiasmait guère. Cependant elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle le suivit docilement sur le tatami. Eric ne mit pas longtemps à engager le combat. Fort heureusement, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Quatre, sa silhouette menue lui donnait l'avantage de la vitesse. Elle esquiva les premiers coups, mais elle ne pouvait jouer indéfiniment au chat et à la souris.

« Arrête de jouer. » Lui intima Eric.

Elle attaqua finalement, mais il était rapide également et il para chacun de ses coups jusqu'à la plaquer au sol, pesant de tout son corps sur elle. Elle se débattit frénétiquement mais il la tenait fermement. La sensation du corps musculeux d'Eric sur elle était vivide. Elle ne devait surtout pas perdre son sang-froid. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se calma et s'ordonna de réfléchir. Quels étaient ses atouts ?

Une idée lui vint soudainement. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle était lumineuse. Toutefois, faute de mieux, elle devrait s'en contenter.

« Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Tris. » Lui dit-il, la mettant au défi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Mettant son plan en pratique, elle cessa de se débattre et fixa son regard sur les lèvres charnues de son adversaire, tout en feignant d'avoir le souffle coupé pour crédibiliser son petit jeu. Quoique ce ne fût pas bien difficile de simuler, se fit-elle la remarque.

L'expression d'Eric se transforma en surprise. Finalement oui, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle l'embrasse. Étonnamment, il avait bien envie de se laisser faire bien qu'elle ne fût pas son type. Trop frêle, trop fragile. D'un autre côté, cela pourrait bien faire enrager Quatre, ce qui était un petit bonus.

Tris sentit la prise d'Eric sur elle se relâcher. Elle devait agir vite et fort car elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Elle souleva sa tête et rapprocha ses lèvres tentatrices des siennes. Une lueur d'envie brilla dans les yeux d'Eric, mais ce ne fût que de courte durée. Elle lui enfonça son genoux dans les parties avec toute la force dont elle disposait et se dégagea de sous son corps. Il grogna de douleur.

Choquée par sa propre audace, Tris hésita un peu avant de s'enfuir. Mieux valait qu'elle s'éclipse avant qu'il ne retrouve tous ses moyens et lui fasse payer chèrement cette atteinte à sa virilité. Elle courut rejoindre le dortoir, sans pour autant réussir à dormir à cause de l'adrénaline qui parcourait encore ses veines.


	2. Simulation

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Voici le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bien entendu je ne possède aucun droit sur l'univers et les personnages de Divergente.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Tris et Christina déjeunaient au réfectoire, assise l'une en face de l'autre.

«Tu sais que tu as une sale tête ? » dit Christina qui l'observait un peu inquiète et qui ne s'était pas encore totalement débarrassée de son ultra-sincérité héritée de sa faction d'origine. « Mal dormi ? » Questionna-t-elle, « Je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer hier soir. »

« Je me suis baladée. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. » Répondit évasivement Tris qui ne tenait pas à s'épancher sur les évènements de la nuit dernière.

Christina ne l'interrogea pas plus, sentant la réticence de son amie. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Eric dont le regard perçant les fixait.

« Oh, oh. » fit-elle.

Tris leva les yeux de son assiette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Eric. Ne te retourne surtout pas. » Ajouta-t-elle rapidement avant que Tris ne tente de le repérer.

« Il nous observe et ce n'est pas bon signe. » Poursuivit-elle.

Non effectivement, cela ne l'était pas et elle était probablement l'objet de cette attention. Sans doute mûrissait-il des représailles à son égard.

« Je suis bien contente que ce soit Quatre et non Eric qui supervise les simulations. » Ajouta Christina.

Tris acquiesça passivement et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Son regard croisa celui d'Eric, impénétrable. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

« Et si on décollait ? » Demanda-t-elle, gênée par cette attention non désirée.

« J'approuve totalement. » acquiesça Christina.

xxx

Elles attendaient patiemment leur tour pour passer sur la chaise, pas vraiment pressées de subir une nouvelle fois cette torture et à la fois impatientes d'en être débarrassées.

La porte s'ouvrit et Peter émergea blanc comme un linge et la tête déconfite. Quatre apparut juste derrière lui et appela Christina.

Tris se retrouva donc seule avec ses pensées. Elle se demandait bien ce que lui réserverait la simulation cette fois-ci. Elle ne perçut pas tout de suite la présence d'Eric et aussitôt elle se redressa, aux aguets, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'avança ne la lâchant pas du regard et s'adossa au mur en face d'elle.

Elle déglutit péniblement. Eric lui sourit en retour, toujours aussi impénétrable, savourant probablement la peur qu'il générait en elle. Il restait silencieux et c'était insoutenable. Elle soupira exaspérée.

« Alors ? Quel va être mon châtiment ? »

« Je dois avouer que je t'ai sous-estimée. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de ruse de ta part. C'est ce qu'on apprend aux enfants des pète-secs de nos jours ? » Railla-t-il tout en éludant la question.

« J'ai simplement utilisé la faiblesse de mon adversaire. C'est bien ce qu'on apprend ici ? Non ? Trouver la faille de son adversaire. » Rétorqua-t-elle, son intonation insistant sur le mot faille.

Les lèvres d'Eric se pincèrent mais il ne mordit pas à l'hameçon malgré tout. La porte s'ouvrit coupant court à leur face-à-face. Tris regarda l'heure : vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées. Christina n'avait pas meilleure mine que Peter précédemment. Quatre la suivait et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à Tris d'entrer, il remarqua, surpris, la présence d'Eric.

« Eric ?! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le jeune leader lui jeta un regard glacial lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier devant lui. Malgré tout, il répondit :

« Je suis là pour assister à la simulation de Tris. » Il fit une courte pause pour l'effet dramatique et ajouta, suspicieux, à l'attention de Quatre, « Etant donnée que la première ne semble pas avoir été correctement enregistrée. »

Puis il adressa un rapide clin d'œil à Tris. La panique saisit la jeune femme. L'idée qu'Eric puisse découvrir ses peurs les plus profondes et peut-être même sa divergence la terrifiait.

Christina lança un regard plein de pitié à Tris. Alors que son amie se levait pour rejoindre la salle, elle posa sa main sur son épaule dans le faible espoir de la réconforter un peu.

Tris s'assit sur la chaise alors que Quatre préparait la seringue et les électrodes et qu'Eric l'observait les bras croisés, impatient de connaître ce qui se cachait dans cette petite tête de pète-sec.

Quatre se retourna vers la jeune femme pour lui faire l'injection.

« Soit courageuse. » Lui dit Quatre.

Eric leva les yeux au ciel devant cet encouragement et la simulation commença aussitôt.

_D'abord les corbeaux s'attaquèrent à elle comme précédemment. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, pas question de manipuler la simulation si elle ne voulait pas être démasquée par Eric. Elle se rappela les conseils de Quatre : penser et agir comme un audacieux. Elle prit une branche enflammée et chassa les corbeaux avec. Ce fût efficace mais aussitôt la simulation se modifia et elle se retrouva ligotée à un poteau encerclée par les flammes. _

_Ce scenario était nouveau. Elle prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer. Le feu pourrait lui permettre de se libérer des cordes, réfléchit-elle. Elle approcha ses mains des flammes essayant d'ignorer la douleur intense des brûlures. Aussitôt qu'elle fût dégagée, elle courut dans la direction opposée du feu jusqu'à trébucher et tomber dans une flaque. Elle se retrouva aspirée dans l'eau comme par un tourbillon. Tris se retrouva alors dans un réservoir, identique à celui de sa première simulation et dans lequel l'eau montait dangereusement. _

_Elle ne pouvait briser la glace comme elle l'avait fait lors de la précédente simulation sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. La pensée qu'Eric l'observait lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Et bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas réel, elle devait suivre les règles de la simulation. Elle eut soudain l'idée de boucher l'arrivée d'eau. Elle enleva son blouson, le roula en boule et l'enfonça dans le tuyau. Le niveau d'eau se stabilisa et aussitôt le paysage se modifia. _

_Elle était dans l'appartement de Quatre. Elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre, quoi que ce soit, plus encore sachant qu'Eric n'en manquerait pas une miette. Quatre s'avança vers elle, ses intentions plutôt claires, un feu particulier brûlant dans la prunelle de ses yeux. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche continuant d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit acculée contre le lit, ses doigts vagabondant entre la ceinture de son pantalon et sa peau et déclenchant tout un tas de sensations exquises et nouvelles dans son corps._

_« Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi… » Commença-t-elle puis elle se retint de finir sa phrase originale : dans une simulation._

_« Tu es une audacieuse maintenant. » Argumenta Quatre tandis qu'il la poussait sur le lit avec force et s'allongeait implacablement sur elle._

Eric sourit. Quatre n'était pas à son avantage dans cette simulation. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique.

« Tu es sûr que c'est elle qui a essayé de t'embrasser et pas l'inverse ? »

Quatre le regarda quelques secondes froidement sans s'abaisser à lui répondre puis se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran.

_Tris n'avait certainement pas l'intention de laisser Quatre poursuivre. Se convainquant que ce n'était pas le vrai Quatre malgré les sensations vivides, elle lui mit un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe et se dégagea._

Eric sourit plus encore. Cette partie de la simulation était jubilatoire.

_Etrangement le décor n'avait pas changé, pensa Tris. Sans se retourner, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour s'enfuir. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle se heurta à Eric qui bloquait le passage de toute sa stature._

_« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, pète-sec ? »_

_Son premier réflexe fût de reculer. Le décor se modifia et elle se retrouva à nouveau acculée, contre un mur cette fois-ci. Eric l'encercla de ses bras musclés et Tris réalisa qu'il était torse nu, révélant ainsi ses tatouages dans leur intégralité. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Ils étaient tels qu'elle se les remémorait. Elle était prête à utiliser son désormais fameux coup de genoux. Mais il la bloqua à temps._

_« Pas cette fois-ci. » Lui dit-il, «Tu ne croyais pas que cela marcherait une seconde fois ? »_

Quatre était très perturbé par cette partie de la simulation. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur à Eric.

« Une seconde fois ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

Il ne lui devait aucune explication, pensa Eric. Il l'ignora, maintenant son regard sur la simulation qui devenait des plus intéressantes.

_« Voyons… Où en étions-nous la dernière fois ? » Reprit Eric le regard pétillant et le sourire prédateur._

_Alors que ses lèvres approchaient des siennes, elle détourna la tête. Cependant cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il commença à déposer sur son cou une trainée de baisers délicats qui la firent frissonner à son grand désespoir. Contrôle tes hormones, s'admonesta-t-elle. Déterminée, elle se débattit avec virulence, mais rien à faire. Eric la tenait fermement, totalement immobilisée._

_Comment sortir de cette situation sans trahir son secret et sans perdre sa dignité, si possible._

_Elle prit une profonde inspiration et réalisa que la tête ainsi penchée, Eric lui laissait une ouverture sur son cou, son oreille droite et le piercing qui s'y logeait. Avec force, elle le lui arracha avec les dents et il relâcha aussitôt sa prise sur elle hurlant de douleur._

Progressivement elle émergea de la simulation.

« Cette pète-sec est vraiment une vicieuse. »

C'était la voix d'Eric qu'elle entendait. Elle croyait presque percevoir un soupçon de compliment dans sa voix. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, les deux jeunes hommes l'observaient curieusement.

« Trois minutes, c'est impressionnant. » Annonça Eric avant de sortir.

« Tu t'en es bien sorti. » Ajouta Quatre alors qu'il lui enlevait les électrodes. Il avait l'air un peu contrarié.

xxx

**Il y aura un autre chapitre )**


	3. Sur le fil du rasoir

**Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements. Voici enfin le chapitre 3. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre, mais j'avais du mal à le sortir. Je m'y suis tout de même reprise à trois fois ;). J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

Quatre se décida finalement à rompre le silence pesant et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'instant même où Eric était apparu dans la simulation de Tris.

« Est-ce qu'Eric t'a agressée ? Est-ce qu'il a essayé de… »

Le jeune homme hésita à prononcer les derniers mots de sa phrase, ulcéré par la terrible possibilité qu'il envisageait. Cependant Tris l'interrompit, embarrassée.

« Non. J'avais besoin de me défouler, je suis allée à la salle d'entrainement et je suis tombée sur lui par hasard. Il a voulu faire un combat et bien sûr je n'ai pas eu le dessus. » Elle fit une pause cherchant la formulation le ménagerait le plus.

« J'ai dû ruser pour qu'il relâche sa prise et que je puisse bouger les jambes. Ensuite je lui ai mis un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe et je me suis dégagée pour lui échapper. »

« Tu as rusé ? » Demanda Quatre dont le visage n'était plus aussi imperturbable qu'à son habitude.

« Je l'ai distrait en lui laissant croire que j'allais l'embrasser. » Dit-elle tout en faisant la grimace.

Le visage de Quatre devint livide.

« C'est la seule idée qui m'est venue… » Ajouta Tris, très mal à l'aise et peinée de le décevoir.

« Est-ce que tu es attirée par lui ? »

La question avait le mérite d'être directe et cristalline. La réponse, quant à elle, était une tout autre affaire. Son premier réflexe fut de répondre non, tentant de minimiser les dégâts déjà causés à leur relation bourgeonnante. Puis elle ajouta pour le convaincre : « C'est une brute sans cœur. »

« Parfois on est attiré par des personnes qu'on ne devrait pas. » Répliqua-t-il doucement. Il semblait parler d'expérience personnelle, ce qui aiguisa un peu la curiosité de la jeune femme. Mais là n'était pas le sujet, d'autant plus qu'elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard qui était plus attristé qu'accusateur. Et si elle devait être honnête au moins avec elle-même, elle devait admettre qu'elle ressentait de l'attirance physique pour Eric bien que tout dans sa personnalité la rebute.

« Fais attention, Tris. Tu as déjà trop attiré son attention. Tu ne peux pas te le permettre. » Lui dit-il faisant référence à sa divergence. Là-dessus, il quitta la pièce la laissant seule à sa réflexion. Malgré la confusion de ses émotions envers Eric, elle espérait que tout n'était pas fichu avec Quatre.

XXX

Tris n'avait pas trop le moral lorsqu'elle arriva au dortoir. Malheureusement ce qu'allait lui annoncer Christina n'allait certainement pas améliorer son humeur. Al s'était jeté dans le gouffre.

Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, Tris ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable car elle avait refusé de lui pardonner et indirectement elle était probablement responsable de son suicide.

Les audacieux avaient reçu pour consigne de se regrouper dans la fosse pour un dernier hommage. Cela n'enchantait guère Eric de prononcer un discours mais en tant que leader superviseur des nouvelles recrues, il n'avait pas le choix. Al était un faible. Il avait tout juste passé les épreuves physiques. Même la pète-sec s'était mieux classée que lui et il n'était pas meilleur dans les simulations. Il manquait de force de caractère et de volonté et s'était laissé influencer par Peter. Jamais il ne serait devenu un audacieux. Il avait préféré mourir plutôt que de devenir sans faction et c'est bien là, la seule chose qu'Eric respectait chez lui.

Du haut de la passerelle, il dominait la foule des audacieux qui s'était rassemblée. Il se lança dans un discours éloquent faisant l'apologie de ce geste dont la vacuité rivalisait avec la profondeur du gouffre dans lequel il s'était jeté. Balayant la foule du regard, il repéra la jeune femme dont l'expression de colère indiquait clairement qu'elle n'approuvait pas son éloge funèbre. A la fin de son discours, il porta un toast lançant ainsi le début des festivités.

Pour les transferts peu habitués aux coutumes des audacieux, ces obsèques festifs pouvaient paraître déplacés, voire même indécents. La plupart des personnes présentes ne connaissaient même pas Al, cependant ils le glorifiaient comme s'il avait fait partie des leurs depuis toujours. Ils célébraient le fait d'être en vie quand leur camarade, lui, était mort. Les audacieux vivaient continuellement sur le fil du rasoir avec la mort et de ce fait, ils ne loupaient aucune occasion de célébrer la vie.

Tris ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Elle s'éclipsa prétextant auprès de ses amis qu'elle était fatiguée. La journée avait été chargée en émotions et elle avait besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir. Elle déambula sans but dans les couloirs mais c'est au gouffre que ses pas la menèrent. Elle s'avança sur le bord pour contempler le vide. C'est ici que Peter, Drew et Al avait eu l'intention de la jeter et c'était ici, sur le lieu du crime, qu'Al était venu mettre fin à ses jours. C'était une chose de sauter du toit d'un immeuble dans le cadre de l'initiation. Mais ce saut-là était sans retour.

« Tu as l'intention de sauter rejoindre ton ami ? »

Tris reconnut le ton sarcastique et se retourna vers la silhouette massive d'Eric.

« Si c'était le cas, je suis certaine que mon éloge funèbre serait à la hauteur de ma bravoure. »

Eric sourit amusé par le sarcasme de Tris dont il était si peu familier.

« Tu n'as pas été convaincue par mon éloquent discours, à ce que je vois. »

« Les actions parlent plus fort que les paroles. Un leader tel que toi devrait nous montrer le chemin de la bravoure. » Répliqua-t-elle, d'un air de défi, désignant de la tête le précipice devant eux.

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire suffisant mais réduisit dangereusement la distance qui les séparait. Elle fit un pas en arrière et manqua de trébucher dans le vide. Toutefois Eric la retint par la taille, la faisant tressaillir au contact de ses mains viriles.

« Tu ne me remercies pas ? » La taquina-t-il d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

« Merci. » Lâcha-t-elle sèchement. La proximité avec Eric la mettait par ailleurs mal à l'aise.

« J'espérais quelque chose de plus chaleureux. » Répliqua-t-il, savourant sa réaction contrariée.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il pencha la tête rapprochant ainsi ses lèvres des siennes, sans l'embrasser toutefois. Elle se cabra un peu plus, dangereusement vers le vide, tentant d'ajouter de la distance qu'Eric combla aussitôt. La situation de Tris était tout à la fois précaire et ridicule. Son seul échappatoire au baiser qu'il suggérait était le gouffre.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un autre de tes jeux pervers. » Lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Imperturbable, il ne se départit ni de son sourire prédateur, ni de l'amusement qui pétillait dans ses yeux. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix et aimait beaucoup lire sur le visage de la jeune femme le mélange confus d'attirance physique et de contrariété rageuse. Sa volonté de vivre l'emporta et elle se résolut à l'impensable : céder. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pleines.

Cependant Eric n'avait pas l'intention de se contenter d'un simple baiser d'écolière. Ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes, sa langue invitant celle de Tris à s'étreindre mutuellement. La jeune femme fût désarçonnée par ce baiser envoûtant et addictif si éloigné de la brutalité et de la rudesse qu'elle s'était imaginées. Elle perdit l'espace de quelques instants toute notion de self-control se laissant emporter par le flot passionné de ses hormones adulescentes.


End file.
